Une soirée pas comme les autres
by Miluzine96
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger part toute seule en vacances à Starling City, loin des Mangemorts et des tracas de la vie magique, elle s'attend à passer un séjour paisible. Mais Starling est la ville de tout les dangers, et une attaque surprise prend Hermione au dépourvu. Heureusement, un jeune homme passait par là... OS Friendship, pas de romance !


**Crossover Harry Potter - Once Upon A Time - Arrow**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

**Note : J'ai écrit cet OS après qu'on m'ait lancé un défi, et je n'envisage pas d'en faire une suite dans un futur proche, mais sait-on jamais ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Une chaleur moite et suffocante régnait sur Starling City en ce samedi soir, alors que les boites de nuit et autres bars étaient remplis de fêtards. Les choses étaient plutôt calmes ces temps-ci à Starling, le taux de criminalité avait largement baissé et on ne trouvait plus aucune trace de Vertigo nulle part. Ainsi, les gens affluaient à nouveau dans le centre-ville à des heures tardives, et l'ambiance était propice à la fête.<p>

C'est cela qui avait poussé une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns à passer quelques jours à Starling. Elle venait de finir ses études en Angleterre et avait éprouvé le besoin de venir se ressourcer dans un endroit nouveau, loin de son petit-ami – qu'elle aimait beaucoup, là n'était pas le problème – et des ravages qu'avaient provoqué une terrible guerre. Oui, Hermione Granger était bien contente d'être venue dans cette ville pleine de possibilités. Le spa dans lequel elle était inscrite était particulièrement bien équipé et elle s'était surprise à apprécier les restaurants américains.

Mais c'est en rentrant à son hôtel après une soirée passée au cinéma que les choses se compliquèrent. Elle était à pied, l'hôtel n'étant pas très loin, et venait de tourner à l'angle d'une petite ruelle lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se raidit et sa main vint aussitôt se crisper sur sa baguette, dissimulée dans un repli de sa veste. Elle accéléra l'allure mais les pas ne la lâchaient pas.

Hermione tenta de se détendre. S'il s'agissait d'un agresseur moldu – ce qui était plus que probable – elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal à le maitriser. En revanche, si l'un des quelques partisans de Voldemort qui restaient l'avait retrouvée ici, le combat s'annonçait périlleux. Le bruit de pas s'étant rapproché, elle s'arrêta et se retourna, baguette en main.

- _Lumos_, chuchota-t-elle.

La faible lueur produite éclaira suffisamment la ruelle pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir une ombre jaillir vivement d'un parapet pour lui bondir dessus. Poussant un cri, elle se jeta sur le côté alors que l'ombre, qui était celle d'un homme dont le visage était couvert par un masque de hockey, se relevait, un long coutelas en main. _Qui c'est celui-là ?_ Pensa Hermione, interloquée. Elle pointa sa baguette dans la direction de son assaillant mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lancer un quelconque sort, un cri retentit :

- Eh ! Fit une voix d'homme. Arrêtez !

La silhouette au coutelas jeta un oeil derrière elle et sembla hésiter. Mais l'homme qui avait crié se rapprochait, et elle s'esquiva en quelques secondes. Peinant à réaliser ce qui s'était passé – venait-elle vraiment de se faire attaquer par un psychopathe moldu ? - Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, et rangea sa baguette dans sa veste alors que son "sauveur" arrivait près d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise probablement bon marché. Une fine barbe lui recouvrait le menton.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, essouflé.

- Oui, ça va, répondit Hermione, je vous remercie.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, reprit l'autre. C'était qui ce type ? Il avait l'air d'être tout droit sortit d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Il avait un masque de hockey qui lui couvrait le visage. Il n'y a pas de tueur en série fou qui fait des ravages en ce moment ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis que de passage à Starling, dit-il. Il vaudrait mieux en parler à la police, il y a un commissariat pas loin, je vous accompagne si vous voulez.

- C'est gentil à vous, répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire.

Elle n'avait pas réellement été en danger, puisqu'elle était sur le point de stupefixer le fou au coutelas lorsque l'homme était arrivé. Seulement son agresseur pouvait très bien décider de s'en prendre à d'autres victimes. Ils se mirent donc en route vers le poste de police le plus proche.

- Au fait, fit l'homme avec un sourire, je m'appelle Neal.

- Hermione, répondit-elle.

- Vous êtes anglaise, non ? Je dis ça à cause de votre accent.

- Effectivement, je suis ici en vacances pour quelques jours. Et vous ?

- Je viens de New York, je suis en voyage d'affaires. On peut dire que vos vacances sont mouvementées !

- C'est le cas de le dire, s'amusa Hermione.

Ils étaient à présent sur une avenue plus fréquentée, et Hermione aperçut le commissariat quelques mètres plus loin. Il faisait vraiment chaud et Hermione pria pour que les locaux de la police soient climatisés. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise après qu'un policier leur ait dit d'attendre qu'on vienne prendre leur déposition.

- Incroyable, grogna Neal sur la chaise à côté d'elle, les radiateurs sont mêmes allumés ! Comment font les flics pour travailler là-dedans ?

Il avait l'air nerveux, remarqua Hermione, ce qui était curieux étant donné qu'il était plutôt détendu lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien puisqu'un policier les invita à se rendre dans le bureau d'un capitaine. Ce dernier se leva pour les accueillir et leur serra la main.

- Capitaine Quentin Lance, se présenta-t-il avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. On m'a dit que vous avez été agressée dans la soirée, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, confirma Hermione.

Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé en omettant la partie où elle avait éclairé la ruelle avec sa baguette, et laissa ensuite la parole à Neal.

- Je rentrais à mon hôtel quand j'ai entendu le cri d'une femme qui venait d'une ruelle sur ma droite. Je suis allé voir et j'ai vu de loin ce type avec un grand coutelas à la main, et une jeune femme par terre.

Hermione eut un instant peur que Neal ne l'ai vue se servir de sa baguette, mais il faisait probablement trop sombre pour qu'il l'ait remarquée.

- Vous êtes sur que c'était bien un coutelas ? Demanda le capitaine Lance.

- Oui, assura Hermione, je l'ai très bien vu.

- Je vois, répondit Lance. Vous avez eu de la chance, mademoiselle. Vous allez pouvoir me donner vos noms à présent, s'il vous plait.

- Hermione Granger.

- Merci. Et vous monsieur... ?

- Hum... Neal Porter.

Il avait employé un ton bizarre pour donner son nom de famille, ce que Lance remarqua aussitôt.

- Vous avez une pièce d'identité, monsieur... Porter ?

- Bien sûr.

Il sortit une carte d'identité et la tendit à Lance qui l'examina quelques secondes avant de la lui rendre.

- Bien, dit-il, ce sera tout. Mademoiselle Granger, après ce que vous venez de subir vous devriez manger un morceau. C'est bon pour les états de choc. Et soyez prudente.

- Bien entendu, dit-elle d'un ton assuré. J'espère que vous allez vite l'attraper, il risque de recommencer.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit le policier, je vais mettre un ami à moi sur le coup. C'est un spécialiste de ce genre de chose.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Ils quittèrent l'atmosphère étouffante du commissariat et Neal sembla se détendre.

- Vous voulez manger un petit truc là-bas ? Proposa-t-il en désignant un diner de l'autre côté de la rue. Le flic a dit que c'était une bonne idée.

- D'accord, accepta Hermione.

Pour leur plus grand bonheur, le diner, presque vide à cette heure, était climatisé. Le serveur, occupé à essuyer des verres, leur fit un signe de tête depuis le comptoir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table.

- Alors, reprit Neal, plein d'entrain. Comment trouvez-vous Starling, mis à part les assassins aux masques de hockey ?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- J'aime beaucoup cette ville, répondit-elle. Il y a tellement de choses à faire. Et il paraît que depuis quelques temps c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que d'autres grandes villes... Enfin ils se sont peut-être avancés en disant cela.

Ils rirent tout les deux et la jeune sorcière fut, pour la première fois de la soirée, contente de s'être fait attaquée. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver dans un diner à onze heures du soir en compagnie d'un inconnu, mais c'est aussi ce qu'elle aimait dans la vie : les imprévus. Le serveur s'approcha de la table.

- Un burger au poulet, commanda Neal. Avec un coca.

- Hum, la même chose, dit Hermione.

Etonnement, elle était affamée.

- Et vous êtes en vacances toute seule ? Demanda Neal une fois le serveur repartit. Pas de petit-ami ?

Hermione rougit légèrement, gênée de devoir parler de sa vie privée.

- J'ai un petit-ami, répondit-elle. Mais il est très pris par son travail en ce moment et... enfin il y a eu pas mal de bouleversements ces derniers temps dans ma vie. J'ai eu envie d'être un peu toute seule.

- Des bouleversements ? S'étonna Neal. Quel genre ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

- Je vous en parlerais si vous me dîtes pourquoi vous avez donné un faux nom à ce policier.

Ce fut au tour de Neal d'être mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai donné un faux nom ?

- Oh, je vous en prie, même le capitaine Lance s'en est aperçut.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise sans quitter Hermione des yeux alors que le serveur apportait leur commande. Hermione mordit avidement dans son burger et soupira de contentement. _Il faut croire que ça me donne faim quand on m'attaque..._ Finalement, elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil interrogateur à Neal et celui-ci soupira avant de rendre les armes.

- J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises quand j'étais plus jeune, lui apprit-il. Et disons que je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Hermione trouva la réponse un peu vague, mais n'insista pas.

- Bien sûr c'est du passé, reprit-il, maintenant j'ai un boulot honnête et je suis même fiancé.

- Oh, félicitations. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Tamara. Et votre petit-ami, c'est comment ?

- Ron.

Neal acquiesça lentement et but une gorgée de coca avant de reprendre :

- A votre tour, et ces bouleversements dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure ?

- Et bien... vous avez entendu parler des catastrophes qui ont eu lieu à Londres il y a trois ans ? La destruction du pont de Brockdale et l'ouragan notamment.

- Oui, je me souviens, marmonna Neal. Et le taux de criminalité a brusquement augmenté et ça a mis du temps à se tasser d'ailleurs...

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. _Tout ça avait été l'oeuvre des Mangemorts, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Neal, évidemment.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Bref, il se trouve que j'ai perdu plusieurs personnes proches.

- Vraiment désolé, dit Neal, compatissant.

- Parlez-moi un peu de vous, reprit Hermione. Vous m'avez dit que vous veniez de New York, c'est là-bas que vous avez grandit ?

- Oh non, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai pas mal voyagé, pour être honnête.

- Quelle chance ! Avec vos parents ?

Neal eut à nouveau l'air mal à l'aise, et Hermione se demanda si elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Hum... non. J'ai voyagé seul la plupart du temps. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa précipitamment Hermione, mortifiée.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai l'habitude.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cette histoire que ce qu'il disait. Mais elle-même n'étant pas complètement honnête, elle était mal placée pour lui poser plus de questions. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur annonce qu'il allait fermer. Ils ressortirent donc, et furent heureux de constater qu'il faisait moins chaud.

- Bon, dit Neal, il vaut mieux que je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel. Le cinglé de tout à l'heure est peut-être toujours dans le coin.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu trop de mal à mettre l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire s'il se montrait.

- Je suis à l'hôtel Patricia, indiqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi.

- Et bien c'est plus pratique comme cela.

Ils rentrèrent donc jusqu'au dit hôtel en évitant les ruelles, et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je repars pour New York demain, l'informa Neal. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser.

- Sans doute pas, admit Hermione. En tout cas, merci encore pour... m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il eut un léger rire.

- Soyez prudente dans les jours à venir.

- Je le serais.

- Et... bonne chance pour la suite.

- Merci, sourit-elle. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre vrai nom.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Vous n'allez pas retourner voir les flics, si je vous le dis ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Alors que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Ce serait bien ingrat de ma part.

Un léger sourire fendit son visage.

- Cassidy, dit-il. Neal Cassidy.

- Et bien, au revoir Neal Cassidy, dit-elle. Et encore merci.

- Au revoir, Hermione, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

La sorcière le regarda partir, son esprit fourmillant de questions sans réponses. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Neal Cassidy était un homme plein de secrets, mais il n'incombait pas à Hermione de les découvrir. Avec un léger sourire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'hôtel, contente de sa soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas que le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfiction est la review, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, positifs ou négatifs !**


End file.
